Kirby's Eating Problem
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: The tale of a cute little pink creature who couldn't stop eating everything he saw and ignored the warnings of his peers - which one day came back to bite him. Spoof one-shot.


**Disclaimer: Kirby belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was an adorable little creature named Kirby. He was a little round pink thing that looked like a balloon. He lived far away in the peaceful country of Dream Land.

Kirby was well-loved and popular by his peers. It was only natural anyone who saw him wanted to hug his squishy little body. There was hardly a soul who could take one look at him without going "Awww!"

For such a small creature, Kirby had a humongous appetite. He would eat just about everything and anything. Any time he came upon a consumable product, he would not hesitate to suck it through his mouth and down his throat. This sparked concern within those who cared about him.

"You shouldn't eat so much, Kirby," they would warn him. "Carry in like that and one day, you'll burst."

Having such a naive and clueless nature, Kirby neglected to heed these words of foreboding. He carried on making a glutton of himself. His peers' warnings would have fallen on deaf ears - if he had any. It was hard to tell.

One day, Kirby was walking past a farm - when something something caught his eye and stopped him in his tracks.

Growing in a nearby soil patch were some plants that were sprouting some fresh bright red tomatoes.

Kirby's cute pink face lit up. Tomatoes were his all-time favourite food. Unable to held himself, he jumped over the fence and made his way towards the patch...

...completely ignoring the wooden sign there which had clear instructions painted upon it.

 **DO NOT EAT!**

With complete disregard for what the sign said, Kirby stopped by the patch before opening his mouth wide. He began to inhale as hard as he could.

One by one, the tomatoes were plucked off the plants they were clinging to. They were sucked down the loveable little lump' throat...

...just as the farmer emerged from his farmhouse.

"Kirby!" He exclaimed when he spotted the little pink thief stealing and devouring his tomatoes. "What are you doing?!"

As he devoured the last of the tomatoes, Kirby closed his mouth and stared in the farmer's direction.

Then everything happened at once.

Kirby felt himself beginning to inflate. His little round body was growing bigger and bigger. His eyes widened when he realised what was happening to him. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Anyone who wasn't sure if he was a balloon or not would be convinced now.

The farmer's face filled with horror as he watched Kirby grow from a tiny little round blob into a huge giantantic one. His jaw dropped as he realised what was happening. He ducked behind some hay bales for cover - but they barely protected him from what happened next.

 **BANG!**

There was a huge explosion as the giant Kirby burst. Wind swept over the farm - as bright red liquid was flint everywhere. It went all over the farmer, his farm - and even with animals.

"MOO!" A mad old cow mooed as she was splattered with the red stuff.

As he emerged from the hay bales -

covered in what looked like blood but was really tomato juice - the farmer began jumping up and down angrily on the spot.

" _YOU STUPID LITTLE PINK PUFF! THAT SIGN WHICH YOU IGNORED WAS PUT THERE FOR A REASON! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU'VE ONLY GONE AND EATEN MY BEST EXPLODING TOMATOES!_ "

Fortunately, Kirby was put back together and returned to his normal size with the use of a magic healing spell - but it came with a catch...

Speaking of catch, that's what he spent the next few weeks trying to avoid happening to him. The magic healing spell had given him some ears which were pointed, as well as a curl of hair on his forehead. As a result, Pokemon trainers kept trying to catch him, mistaking him for a wild Jigglypuff.

The moral of the story is: don't consume every edible product you see. Especially not food which has a sign nearby warning you not to eat it. Ignore such warnings and you'll explode...

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
